Objects
Objects are usually scattered around stages or things you can choose. There are many type of objects that serve their own purpose. List of Objects Blocks * Bounce Blocks - Checkered blocks that bounce you upwards. These are based off of the Bounce Blocks in Super Wario and the World of Wirio. * Floor '- This is the ground you walk on and fight on. This keeps you from falling off the stage. * '''Wall '- Boundaries on the sides of a stage that keep you from falling. Howerver, these don't appear in every stage. Hazards * '''Lava - A hazard only found in Bowser's Island. When touched, it'll heats you up to make you jump while dealing damage (10). Characters * Character - Characters are the playable characters that vary in moveset, size, speed and weight. They can be controlled by players 1 and 2 or be used be played by a Computer Player/Hard Computer Player. (CPU/CPU!) ** Character Projectiles '- Players/CPUs can throw projectiles at there enemy that cause damage. *** '''Fireball (Iceball) / Megavitamin '- While they don't look the same, they have the same propities. A fast bouncy projectile that'll go in an ark when shot and bounce (for Mario and Dr. Mario) or go in a straight line. (for Luigi) *** '''Scrolling Megavitamin - Dr. Mario can spawn Megavitamins (Pills) that'll go up into the sky. They also appear in his up special but they don't count as projectiles as they're just part of his animation. *** Steel Ball / Cannon Ball '- Thrown/Shot by Bowser Jr. and Midbus, the ball will fall on their enemies. *** '''Flame (Dark Flame) '- The simpilest of projectiles, Bowser (Dark Bowser) will shoot a giant flame towards his enemies. His Showdown Attack shows him using a bigger flame. Giga Bowser does a similar attack called Giga Flame. *** '''Shell/Bone- They may look different, but they have the same function. Thrown by Koopa and Dry Bones, these projectiles will go in a straight line or diagonal. (when used in their Showdown Attack) *** Turnip '- This projectile, thrown by Toad, will go in an ark into and land in their enemies' faces. *** '''Tennis Ball '- Shot by Waluigi, this will go in an ark into their enemy. *** '''Egg - Thrown by Yoshi, this will fall into the opponents and hurt them. *** Boo - When E. Gadd pulls out the Poltergust, he'll shoot out a Boo to attack his foes. This also appears in his Showdown Attack with 2 bigger Boo's. *** Shadow Ball '- The Shadow Ball is in most of Shadow Mario's attacks, it's used as his down special which will go in random directions without any gravity or will be formed in a ring as seen in his standard special. *** '''Rainbow Paint Slash '- Using the Paintbrush within his showdown attack, Shadow Mario will shoot mulitple slashes of paint at his enemies. *** '''Star Shot - Shot by Fawful in his standard special, this simple projectile is shaped as a star and goes straight. A bigger and slower version of this projectile is found in Fawful's Showdown Attack. *** Bob-omb - Thrown by King Bob-omb (and Waluigi in early versions), this projectile goes in an ark and explodes upon contact of a character. *** Barrel - Thrown by Donkey Kong, this classic projectile is thrown in an ark and breaks upon intact, similar to the Bob-omb just without an explosion. ** Character Traps - Players/CPUs can plant their own traps to either trap players in place or to keep them away. *** Piranha Plant - Planted by Waluigi and Petey (in showdown attack), a Piranha Plant will spawn inside a Warp Pipe and will disappear shortly after. *** Banana Peel - Thrown by Diddy Kong, having a character walk over one of these causes them to slip. ** Boss Characters - These unplayable characters are found at the end of Classic Mode as the final battle. There are two boss characters, Giga Bowser and Master Hand. Master Hand was removed in later versions in favor for Giga Bowser. *** Boss Projectiles - Similar to Character Projectiles. Each boss has a projectile, the Giga Flame (similar to Bowser's flame) and the Hand Shot. Entities * [[Items|'Items']]' '- Object that enhances gameplay by giving status effects, growth or other. Attack next to it to obtain/equip it. * Target - Targets must be destroyed to win the gamemode Target Smash. These only appear in the 2 target smash stages.Category:List